Harry Potter and
by joyous
Summary: Hogwarts train crashes, transfer studunts arrive, muggles borns are being killed coincidence?


Harry Potter and the 

Harry Potter and Niklas Lloyd Voldemort

Chapter 1: Niklas Lloyd Voldermort

Harry and Ron fell onto platform nine and three quarters. Looking up at the Hogwarts express Harry could smell the new term ahead of him. He and Ron ran down the platform looking eagerly for an empty compartment. They had to run right to the back of the scarlet express before they found one. Ron swung open the door and they both hopped in. Out of breath they slumped into the cosy seats of the train.

Hermione walked into the compartment, "hi" she said, and slipped into the seat next to Harry. The boys grunted in reply. Hermione reached into her trunk and pulled out Hogwarts a history and began to read it. 

The compartment door slid open, the three of them looked up and saw a rather handsome boy about their age. He had golden hair that shone brightly and deep blues eyes that twinkled like Dumbledores the headmaster of their school. His teeth were straight and shiny. He looked nervously at them. Harry guessed he was muggle born as he was wearing jeans and a jumper. 

"hallo" he murmured, his voice was smooth, but it was obvious he was feeling uneasy about it as he remained by the door.

"hi" said Harry, looking at him gently, "come in and sit down"

The boy smiled, a happy thank you smile and crouched into the seat by Ron.

"my names Niklas" he said, looking at Harry closely, Hermione melted at the sound of his voice.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry replying the question. 

Niklas looked at him hard, "yes, the boy who lived, I guess everyone says that?" Niklas smiled at him, he looked at Ron, Ron looked back

"I'm Ron Weasly, Harry's friend, and she's Hermione" Ron straightened up, "how come your new Niklas?" he asked curiously

"I'm from Finland, a magic school there, we moved to England as my dad has changed his job. I'm really nervous about this school, I guess I'm a shy person." He raised his hand to rub his nose when Ron blurted out " your missing a finger!" Niklas held up his hand, " yep afraid so, I lost it when I was very young, I trapped it in a door"

Harry looked at it closely it was the same finger Peter Pettigrew had missing only on a different hand.

Niklas slipped his hand into his pocket, he obviously didn't like people looking at it.

Harry stared out the window, the train was moving at a steady speed, he could here the rain thudding against the window heavily. The cloudy skies had made it incredibly black outside. Harry sighed and looked at Ron. He had his chin in his hands and looked completely fed up. 

Harry heard voices down the corridor of the train. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the compartment and looked at Harry.

"well, well, well, if it isn't potter and co." he drooled looking at them maliciously, Ron glared at him, " Malfoy go and get stuffed ok," snapped Ron.

"I take it he's a bit of a prat" whispered Niklas to Harry, Malfoy heard him 

" and who are you?" grimaced Malfoy

" I am Niklas Lloyd Voldermort" said Niklas smiling at him, "do you have a problem with that?"

"no" replied Malfoy looking extremely confused.

"Well go and find something you do have a problem with and leave us alone, you turd face"

Malfoy turned and his chums Golye and Crabbe followed him at his heels.

"wow, jeez, your name Niklas, I guess he really hates you now!" cheered Ron looking extremely happy.

"I can't be bothered with people like that, their a complete waste of time." Niklas smiled, "I guess I should of……….."

He was interrupted by a loud grinding sound, like scraping metal. The carriage started jerking violently and was thrown on its side, Hermione screamed. Niklas went flying in front of her and thudded hard on the floor.

"What's happening!!!" She yelled. "something's the matter with the train"

Harry got up from the ground where he had been thrown into the corridor of the train, he wiped some blood off his face, and heard cries of terror all around him. Blood was splattering the walls of the carriage. It was a horrific sound. Then a dreadful sight met his eyes. An invisible hand wrapped its cold fingers around his heart and he dived back into the compartment which was moving quickly, Harry guessed that they were rolling down a slope. He narrowly missed a great fireball which came out of nowhere and was flying through the air missing his messy mop of hair by inches.

"Ron, Niklas….help me" Harry stuttered. "Hermione…help me.." He looked at Hermione who was clutching her face in fear and pointing first at Ron, then at Niklas, her nose was bleeding and swelling up badly, he guessed it was broken. She uttered a small squeal. It was all she could manage. Harry followed her gaze. Lying on the bottom of the compartment was Ron, with Niklas lying on to him. Both were out cold. The carriage achieved a halt, Harry sat against his seat and looked around, paralysed with fear. 

"Hermione, help me get them out of here" ordered Harry.

The carriage which had stopped moving had come to rest at the bottom of a steep embankment.

Harry lifted Ron onto his shoulders and motioned Hermione to do the same with Niklas. They struggled a little as they climbed out of the carriage and rested Ron and Niklas on the soft grass. "Ron had a bad graze on his fore head and his arm was in a strange shape. Harry suspected it was broken badly. Niklas' leg had blood pouring from it and he had lost one of his trainers. His blue jeans were badly ripped and now a shade off dark red, they all looked a state. Harry groaned from the sight, he wasn't keen on gory sights. 

Hermione was in shock. Harry sat her down and told her to watch over the others and try to get them to wake.

"Harry your heads bleeding," Hermione said, acting concerned for him,

"I'm going back in for other people" said Harry in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. 

"Oh no you're not" said Hermione. "No one is going back in that, Its too dangerous you'll do yourself more damage, you're staying here"

"Hermione" Harry argued. "People are trapped in there. We cant just let them die"

"you should let a teacher deal with it" She answered.

"can you see a teacher here, no, well what do we do…?"

"WE SEND AN OWL!" she interrupted looking furious with him

"oh excuse me Hermione, but isn't the owl in the train, WITH THE REST OF THE DYING PEOPLE?!" he screamed at her frustrated. "our friends are dying in there and all you care about is…..is….."

Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes. The rain was pouring down hard on them, and they were chilled to the bone.

"fine" she snapped staring at him, an angry glint in her eye, "go be Harry Potter, go save the day and kill yourself in the process, not care about what….." She stopped as Harry had ran back into the upturned carriage. Hermione looked up the steep embankment, a tangled up wreck of a train lay there, the same fireball that had missed Harry before his carriage tumbled down the embankment, ploughing its way through it, people were hysterical, Hermione shuddered. Their carriage the back carriage had rolled off the embankment, looking up again at the train she couldn't decide if that was lucky or not.

Harry crawled through the smashed window and dropped into their now empty compartment. He glanced around. He saw Hedwigs' cage, grabbing it quick. He grabbed his cloak to. It was wet with blood.

"hello? My mate? Help me? Its dark"

Harry spun round. He was faced by a large trunk. It had Niklas Voldemort written on the front. He carefully opened it.

Inside in a small silver cage was a small feathery bird. It had smooth ruffled up feathers and a large red tail.

Harry carefully lifted the cage out of the deep trunk. He looked at the bird, it cocked its head and gave Harry a calculating look. Harry picked up both cages and threw his black hogwarts cloak over his bleeding shoulder. He then pushed them out the smashed up window and then made his way down the silenced corridor hoping to find at least some form of life in the rest of the trashed up carriage. 

Chapter 2: Hedwig the hero

Hermione grabbed the items that Harry shoved out of the window. She reached into the pocket of Harry's cloak and pulled out a musty bit of old parchment and a small quill.

Flattening the parchment on her knee, she scribbled down a quick note:

**__**

Dumbledore, 

the Hogwarts express has crashed, many are injured and we're stuck down an embankment, send help immediately please

Hermione Granger

She rolled up the note and pulled hedwig out of the cage and attached the parchment to her small out stretched leg.

"Stay at hogwarts, don't come back" Hermione whispered while finishing off the touches.

Harry crawled on his hands and knees through the wreckage, so far to him it looked like everyone had escaped. He carried on moving and came to a small lump underneath the mess the ceiling of the train had dumped on it. He moved closer to it, and started to move the junk. He came to a head, it was covered in blood and sweat, and if it wasn't for the shocking locks of blond hair, Harry wouldn't of noticed him,

"Draco Malfoy?" he murmured, still rummaging through. 

Draco was unconscious, Harry managed to pull him out from the waste above him. There was a loud crash as the trash fell onto the empty hole where Draco had been. Harry dived out the way dodging the metal cascading everywhere, grabbed Draco in his arms and made for the window.

Hermione watched hedwig fly up into the wet sky, the rain had eased a bit, 

"ohhhh helloooooo?" said a cheeky voice behind her. She turned round to see the grey parrot in the small cage.

"hello" she said opening the cage door. The bird flew out and landed on her shoulder and started nibbling her ear affectionately.

Hermione looked back down at the boys, there was a loud thud, many clatters coming from the carriage. 

The boys opened their eyes obviously awakened by the sound.

"wh…. What happened" asked Ron looking up at Hermione. Her nose had stopped bleeding but was still bloody and swollen.

"the train crashed," she whispered looking up the embankment , to the what was a scarlet red engine to a now charcoal black one inflamed by a large yellow fire ball.

Harry squeezed through the small window, and dragged Draco through afterwards, he slipped on the wet grass and fell awkwardly, he swore loudly.

He placed Draco next to Hermione who was looking at him as though he was an alien.

"look who I found, underneath the trash in there" he said to her pointing towards the carriage.

"I can see, look Harry I've sent hedwig and….."

"yes I know I know" he sat down on the grass to ease the pain of his foot, which he fell on.

"I see you found Mischief" squeezed out Niklas

"save your breath" Hermione ordered. "you need it."

She stroked the birds beak, and sat down on the cold wet soggy grass next to Harry waiting for help to arrive.

Dumbledore sat in his office, checking timetables, and neatening up the sorting hat, ready for the sorting.

Hedwig flew up to his office and rested on the gargoyle.

Dumbledore heard her come flying in. he got up and went out. He picked up the tatty bit of paper strapped to Hedwigs leg. He opened it up and read quickly

"oh no……." he stuttered in shock, he ran down the corridor alerting what teacher were in school to come with him off the school ground to apparate.

Harry looked up at the steep embankment, the fireball had shrunk a little but was still roaring away. "the hogwarts express can't crash" he thought.

He looked down at Ron he was lying on his back letting the small raindrops wash his freckly face. Niklas was doing the same.

Harry put his hand to his head. He had stopped bleeding slightly. 

All of a sudden, Mcgonnagal appeared from the sky.

"Don't worry its only me keep calm, how long have you been stranded down here?"

"I'd say at least 3 hours" grunted Ron, the pain getting to him.

"3 hours is that all, its dark you know" butted in Hermione

"there's a thunderstorm on" argued Harry.

"Look arguing isn't going to help you" snapped Mcgonnagal

"please miss," started Niklas "how are we getting to the school?"

Mcgonnagal looked at him sharply "your Voldermort aren't you" she said glaring at him.

"well kind of yeah, I guess"

"the ministry is sending cars, they should be here soon." McGonnagal towered over them.

Draco Malfoy stirred, then opened his eyes "er……wh…wha..what happened?" he stammered his grey eyes colder than ever.

"The train crashed isn't it obvious" snapped Ron glaring at him.

"oh yeah…….. I was out cold but I still remember it all very well" mocked Draco, smirking at them, 

"Of course Potter" he turned on Harry "how come your not in the carriage saving everyone, being the hero of the……" 

"that's enough" threatened McGonnagal, giving Draco the angry eye.

Harry sat up straight, " I saved your life Malfoy" he sneered,

"I said that's enough!" screamed McGonnagal

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Shy bird you got" Ron murmured breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess she's a little scared, strange, he's a right mischief maker, hence the name"

There was a load whirring noise. Ministry cars had started to pull up. They were black and big and very shiny.

"Right everyone in this one" she ordered to the five of them, "I'll send the rest of them in the other."

They climbed in and Harry sank into the back of the seat. The comfiest he had been for a long time, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 3: back at last

Harry arrived at school, he went straight up to his dorm, and found to his surprise his trunk was waiting for him.

He went over to his bed and found a healing cream, waiting there for him. He looked at the other beds, their scarlet curtains drooping down, they had healing cream pots on them to. Harry rubbed the cream onto where he hurt. He could feel a tingling sensation as his wounds were healed. Feeling a lot better, he had a quick wash and changed his clothes.

Harry walked down to the hall for the first time alone. He sat down at a rather empty Gryfindor table. Only Ginny, Colin and Dennis were there. Harry sat down next to Ginny and waited patiently for the sorting.

Harry looked towards the door where a herd of first years were crowded, and Niklas, who as he was new needed sorting to. Harry guessed that Madam Pomprey treated them first as they needed sorting.

Dumbledore did a little speech and the first of the group huddled by the door, trotted up to be sorted. It was Niklas. Harry watched him place the hat over his rich blond locks. It seemed to there for ages then the hat yelled out "GRYFINDOR!"

Harry smiled as Niklas trotted over. The sorting continued as only four first years got put in Gryfindor. Harry was shocked to hear that one of them put in was none other than Calleus Malfoy, Draco's brother. Harry watched him come sit at the table. Calleus had a lot more colour in his face than Draco, and seemed rather shy. He had warm blue eyes instead cold grey ones.

Harry looked across to the Slytherin table, Malfoy wasn't there. But the second boy to be sorted, who didn't look like a first year was, he reminded Harry faintly of Tom Riddle.

Harry had a little bit to eat and then straight went up to his dorm to crash out fast asleep on his bed.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly dizzy. "Ron?" he asked

"yes Harry?" Ron replied pulling up his socks while perched on the end of his bed.

"did the Hogwarts express, actually crash?" Harry ruffled his hair "and was Malfoy's brother put in Gryfindor?"

"yes, yes and I don't know why" Ron said standing up. Harry looked around the room. Niklas was washing his face, and Seamus was getting dressed.

Harry sighed "do you think this has any thing to do with Voldemort?" he added.

"No! no! of course not, he can't its impossible, its…" Niklas yelled at Harry from over at the wash basin.

"Are you sticking up for him?" asked Ron giving Niklas a dirty look.

"No, look if Voldemort had done it, no one would be here alive would they, he would of cursed the train he would ….."

"Niklas" Dean said peeping round from his curtain

"what?"

"Who says the train wasn't cursed, come on 9 people died, including 4 muggle borns, be real."

"Look it just derailed, it wasn't cursed ok."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Harry, pulling on his trousers.

"I don't know, its just no ones evil enough to kill loads of innocent school children…….are they?" Niklas looked at the others, "any way, the dark mark wasn't there……was it?" They were giving him puzzled looks. "Look I'm not on his side ok, I just don't believe in anyone that evil"

Harry walked over to Niklas and put his arm round him. "look Niklas, one day you'll meet him, you'll see what he does, and you'll be like everyone else and ask 'why the fuck does he do it?!' okay?"

Niklas nodded "you see my point though don't you?" he stammered looking at them.

"Course we do" said Seamus smiling at him, "your just new that's all"

"yeah," added Ron "very new"

Harry made his way to breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

"So, what's the new boy like?" Hermione asked shovelling toast and jam in her mouth

"You've seen him" replied Ron, "He seems really nervous this morning, he just didn't understand who, you-know-who really is" Ron looked at Harry

"you don't suppose he's helping him do you?" Ron asked looking slightly scared.

"Who?" Harry asked "Voldemort?"

"don't say that name" Ron argued looking at Harry annoyed.

"No" said Harry firmly "if he was then why, why would he be shy and shaky around everyone?"

"Because he's nervous that they'll work out he's actually Pettigrew"

Harry looked at Ron with disgust.

"Harry look he's missing his finger" Ron pointed out.

"So, did you know that Pettigrew cut off his hand with the missing finger? No? well trust me, Niklas looks like a great guy, don't dis him Ron he's a good man" Ron looked at Harry then Hermione his mouth dropping to his chest it was so far open.

"He's cute" said Hermione pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron looked at her, disgusted. "you just like him cause he's new, that's all, you want to show off."

"Do not, Ron don't be pathetic" she got up and stormed out.

"Oops" said Ron, "I didn't mean it Harry! Honest" Harry watched her go.

"Women!!" He turned back to his porridge.

Chapter 3: Treylawnlys temper

Harry sat next to Niklas in potions, Malfoy and the boy Harry knew wasn't a first year, sat near Niklas much to Harry's disgust.

"Your Voldemort aren't you" Draco sneered at Niklas.

"uh huh" Niklas nodded, "your that boy Harry rescued aren't you?"

"yeah….good brave fantastic Harry" Malfoy mocked glaring at Harry his cold eyes locking onto Harrys face. Harry looked back at the boy, something about him was freaking Harry out.

"Hey I like Harry, he's a great boy for doing that, personally I would of let you die, cause I think your very annoying, you know, a bit of a twat" Niklas smiled at Harry and winked.

"So Malfoy, what do you think of Voldermort?" Niklas said his eyes glittering at Draco.

"I like him, of course father…"

"you have a father?" interrupted Niklas, clearly enjoying himself

"yes father is"

"father eh? Never have I seen my dad, I hate the stupid man, he got put in Azkaban for er…..committing murder, he murdered my sister, so please er Draco don't mention the word father near me ok?" Malfoy walked off red in the face, James followed glaring at Harry.

Niklas turned back to Harry, who was smirking at the look on Malfoy's face.

"Was I hard on him Harry?" asked Niklas, grinning a little, "I mean of course he's obviously very proud of his father"

"is it true about your dad?" asked Harry chopping some cloves for his potion.

"no, I just well wanted to rip the piss, he does my head in"

"he does everyones' head in" whined Harry

"I see" muttered Niklas he picked up his Mandrake roots and started to peel them.

A loud explosion came from the other end of the room, followed by a loud yell of "YOU STUPID BOY!!!!!!!!!"

Harry looked up to see Neville very red in the face, he had blown up his potion and the cauldron to,

"clean it up now!" bellowed Snape. Neville had a look of horror on his face. He obediently bent down and clean up the mess his little accident had caused, sweat burrowing from his eyebrows. Hermione squatted down to help.

"MISS GRANGER HE MUST DO IT BY HIMSELF, 20 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape roared. Hermione got up and sat back in her seat by the door, her face glowing pink.

The lesson ended and Hermione ran off with Neville, to try and comfort him. 

Ron, Harry and Niklas made their way to the divination ladder, "he's a bit of a bastard isn't he?" murmured Niklas, 

"yeah he hates Gryfindors, don't know why" Ron replied ruffling his hair

"well, you'll meet Trylawny" laughed Harry "oh no Harry you've got the grim" Harry mocked

Niklas giggled "I bet she claims that I'm evil or something"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Hermiones really clever and really nice but Trylawny hates her so much, that Hermione don't do the lessons no more"

The three boys laughed.

They reached divination and climbed the ladder into the dark cramped room. Trylawny sat in her armchair at the front.

"today we must refresh or divination by studying tea leaves."

The class groaned loudly. 

Trelaywny went around the room handing out various bits of equipment. Ron and Niklas studied they're leaves carefully. Harry didn't bother because somehow he always had the grim. 

"I see a hat" chuckled Ron

"that's not a hat, that's a black splodge" pointed out Niklas

"yeah but Harry's grim is a sheep, its all a load of crap, you'll get used to it after a while" Harry grinned at them, 

"I think she just hates me, according to Sirius he always had the grim and he's still alive!"

Trylawny walked around the room, she came to Harry and announced sadly that yet again he had the grim, then she looked at Niklas'

"oh my god!" she backed away slightly.

The class giggled Niklas looked at Ron with a puzzled face.

"Please miss what do you see?" asked Niklas looking at her curiously

"I see the black spot, it means you are or will be extremely evil, go onto the dark side" Niklas gaped at her

" I am not evil and have no intention of being, you are talking a load of rubbish!" Niklas yelled at her frustrated and scarlet in the face.

The class all had their eyes on him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IT IS OBVIOUS YOU DO NOT HAVE THE EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him. Niklas looked at her

"you started it, you said I was………." 

"Get out! You evil bit of magic" Niklas had tears welling up in his eyes, his first day here and he had had two very disappointing lessons. Niklas stood up and marched towards the door, climbed down the ladder and strutted to the common room, it was near the end of the lesson anyway.

Harry looked at Ron who gawped back.

"Now that was not nice" Harry breathed at Ron, 

" I bet he goes like Hermione now"

both boys got back to their tealeaves.

Niklas stormed into the common room, Hermione was in there alone, studying. He ran over to an armchair and slouched into it crying his eyes out.

Hermione distracted by the noise, got up and sat next to him.

"what's up" she asked sitting in the chair opposite him.

He looked back at her, his face swollen with tears,

"everything" he groaned

Hermione looked at him

"you fallen out with Harry?" she asked "or Ron?"

he looked at her,

"no" he muttered, "Trylawny just well punished me for nothing"

"what did you supposedly do?" Hermione asked interested as she hated Proffesor trelawny for all the havoc she caused her in her 3rd year.

"oh I had this black splurge as we were doing tealeaves and she made out to everyone that it meant I was a dark wizard or something like that, I told her it was a load of hash and she sent me out yelling her head off at me saying I obviously didn't have the eye what ever the silly cow meant!"

He rested his head on his knees, "I hate her"

Hermione thought for a moment, she looked at Niklas, there was no way he could be a dark wizard, he was too kind and obedient, or was he?

"Harry and Ron will be here soon, I'm sure they'll want to comfort you" she strode over to her table where all the books were and carried on studying.

Niklas walked up to his dorm, he opened the small silver cage and a small grey bird hopped onto his shoulder, nibbling at his ears. Niklas went back down into the common room. He sat back into the chair he been sitting in.

"hello" said the bird, looking at Hermione,

Hermione looked up at it, then got back down to her work

"I said hello" the bird echoed. Niklas giggled, his blue eyes twinkling.

Hermione looked up at the bird again and grinned at it.

"hello, you pretty bird" she said

"hello you pretty girl" the bird said cocking its head and looking at her curiously. Niklas rubbed his birds head.

"His names mischief, he's an African Grey. He's as old as me, isn't he cute?"

Hermione looked at the bird

"very cute," she said getting back to her work "but not as cute as him" a voice said in her head. She kicked herself hard, not wanting to think this. She looked up and smiled as Harry and Ron came running up to the chair Niklas was sitting in.

"Well that's it sussed!" laughed Harry "she thinks I'm gonna die your gonna kill me, and Ron's gonna watch it all happen, pathetic" he laughed

Hermione smiled slightly packed her books into her bag and stood up

"I'm hungry, anyone for lunch?"

The boys grinned back and with the parrot on a shoulder hurried down into the great hall.

Chapter 4: Hermione finds the truth

Harry sat in the common room, He had just had a potions lesson with the Slytherins. The boy which had always been with Malfoy before, James Druyoe had been annoying him all lesson. Harry was in a very pissed off mood. The face of James was like Malfoy's very cold, but James looked handsome.

He pondered about this as well as Niklas' bird and how he wanted one so much, a little portable friend. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

Hedwig was great but couldn't talk, and Mischief was just adorable, she loved everyone, and told them that to.

He stood up, James had been going on about how much of a bastard he thought Potter was and that how he knew that Niklas was only friends with him because he was the source of Voldermort's next attack on Harry.

Harry shuddered he remembered the divination lesson well and how Niklas had been so bothered when Trelawny had said he was evil and wait a mo, also predicted that trelawny would call him evil. He knew Voldemort would try and get him again this year and Niklas' last name was Voldemort. Harry made his way towards the door of the common room, he needed to find a book out of the library. He past the fat lady, who was sitting in her portrait.

Making his way down the corridor he looked out of one of the large windows. Snow was falling down, it was near the middle of December, Christmas would be here soon. Harry snapped out of a daydream when a very worried Niklas crashed right into him.

Harry looked down at him, his shirt and hands were covered in blood. Harry looked at him horrified, he winced at the sight of blood.

"Harry you have to come, please" squeaked Niklas tears in his eyes,

"where to?" asked Harry extremely concerned.

"Down here, please its urgent" Harry followed a running Niklas down the corridors. Niklas suddenly stopped.

"I found this" Harry nearly puked when he looked at it. Lying on the floor was a body. Its arm had been hacked off. Blood was rushing out the wound. Harry looked at the face of the boy. It was Justin Finch Fletchy.

Harry looked hard at the mess on the floor. He bent down and red the tag attached to the shoe of the body. His eyes scanned over the verse scrawled on it. It read "non nihil optimus" written in the blood from the wound. Harry looked at Niklas, nearly fainting from the amount of blood. 

"Do you know who he is?" Niklas asked Harry, bending down next to him,

"yes I do, his names Justin Finch Fletchy, the bad thing is he's a muggle born. This is gonna lead to something" Harry glowered looking down at the body.

"Harry, why does it matter that he is a muggle born?"

"Voldemort hates them so he kills them off" Niklas looked mortified

"they can't help being Muggle born, how can………."

"I told you about Voldermort Niklas……there's something curious about this though"

Niklas looked at Harry

"Harry why's his arm missing?"

"Exactly!" nodded Harry. "Look I'm off to Dumbledore, stay here, I won't be long" Harry turned and bolted it down the corridor. 

It didn't take long for Dumbledore and Harry to appear back down the corridor.

Dumbledore had a good look at the body, then at Niklas, "I promise sir I didn't do it, honest!" wailed Niklas, after Dumbledore had given him the eye.

" I didn't say you did, Niklas, what's that?" Dumbledore pointed to the wall, writing was in blood, but it wasn't English.

"It says I have the arm" squinted Niklas reading it, but all that escaped Niklas was a hiss. He turned on Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore , its talking about the arm, it said I have the arm, why would………?"

"Niklas, you are a Parsel mouth, keep it quiet, its between you me and Harry that is," Niklas gaped at him.

"Well, this is not good" murmured Dumbledore, "I must summon everyone to the hall."

The boys followed him and sure enough the whole school appeared in the great hall.

Dumbledore hushed the hall.

"I am afraid, there is a killer in the school, Justin Finch Fletchey has been murdered, if anyone knows anything please tell me now.

The slytherin James raised his hand and screamed "I saw a boy coverered in blood running fast, he had blonde hair, and was laughing!"

Niklas buried his face in his hands, Harry looked at him, "I didn't Harry, I swear I didn't, honest" tears filled his warm blue eyes, "this is gonna be hard for him" Harry thought,

"er James please stay behind after this meeting as I now need to talk to you." The meeting drawled on and on, and finally it was over for the talk to happen in the common rooms about the murdered Justin Finch Fletchy. 

In the common room that night the word was spreading fast about the attack. Ron all of a sudden went very bitter towards Niklas. It hurt to see his friends fighting but Ron seemed to have a point just like when he and Ron fell out about the goblet of fire.

"huh you say you found the body more like you killed the boy" Ron snapped

" I don't even know the boy!" argued Niklas,

"huh yeah what ever"

"no seriously why don't you believe me?"

"its not very often we get foreigners come to the school who speak perfect English are really shy have a finger missing and is really evil like some people we know!"

"yeah like who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, the man who killed Harry's parents!"

"I didn't know that, Voldemort killed them didn't he!" Ron shuddered at the sound of the name.

"yeah your denying it because you're the man himself,"

"I don't even know Peter who ever his name is"

"don't lie, you knew Justin was a muggle born to, you……."

Niklas interrupted him by thumping him hard, a fight broke up, it turned quite nasty. Harry and Hermione pulled them apart. Ron went straight up to his dorm crying and cursing loudly.

Hermione dragged Niklas out of the common room and to the library

"I need to talk"

"oh you believe Ron do you" snapped Niklas going red with anger.

"I want to believe you, but the only way I can is if you tell the truth"

"I tell you I'm telling the truth" whined Niklas.

"I'll have to do the truth spell on you"

"do it then" said Niklas his eyes watering with tears of sadness.

Hermione pointed her wand at him "veriticus" she said, she watched as Niklas winced with pain. "ask me all you want" he said 

"did you kill Justin"

"no"

"did you find him"

"yes"

"where?"

"by the toilets er the girls bathroom"

"are you really from Finland?"

"yes"

"ok, do you dye your hair that colour"

"what?! Er no!"

"ok that's all" she took the curse off him and thought for a while. He sat there silent.

"Harry will believe you, Ron won't, I believe you now, many people won't because you found Justin" she said twirling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"I hate Ron" muttered Niklas

"yes I know that" replied Hermione, thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered looking across at her

"oh just why his arm was missing and why the latin translated to nothing but the best"

Niklas stood up and left the library.

Christmas came. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Niklas plus Draco Malfoy's brother Calleus and his friend Adam were the only people left in the Gryfindor common room.

On Christmas morning everyone rushed into Harry's dorm to open presents, Harry got a scarf and gloves with chudley canons scrawled on it, from Ron, a pair of socks with broomsticks on from Hermione, some sweets from Hadgrid and Niklas and jumper with a stack of cakes from Mrs Weasly. Harry delighted with his presents set off down into the common room.

They all sat by the fire playing cards, poker, and so far Niklas had won every game.

"how does he do it?" Hermione had muttered every time

"I bet it's the parrot he's looking at our cards and telling Niklas" laughed Harry, Niklas grinned, and somehow it seemed like the parrot did to.

"Niklas"

"yes Ron"

" I'm sorry for being mean to you, your too kind to kill muggle borns, I mean you get on to well with Hermione!" laughed Ron

Hermione blushed the same colour of Ron's hair.

"Hermione, did you ever find out why his arm was missing?" asked Harry

"no I didn't" everyone looked at each other.

"I think its because the attacker was hungry" laughed the mocking voice of the parrot

"you think?" joined in Niklas

"Must be hungry if it wanted to eat Justin" groaned Hermione. The boys laughed at her, she grinned sheepishly.

The Christmas dinner came and went, Harry considered it the best meal ever.

Chapter 5: another parsel mouth

Soon enough the pupils came back to school and lessons started again. The foursome walked out from transfiguration class, and strolled down the corridor, They bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"watch where your going Potter and your chums" he laughed his cold grey eyes piercing there faces.

"Er Draco, if my bird Mischief was here, she WOULD maul your face to pieces"

Draco gave him a black look,

"but of course Malfoy, being Voldermort I could just Avarda Kerdavra you, much quicker and you're the only mess to pick up then, of course in one piece" Draco looked at Niklas horrified and shuffled off.

They laughed together, Niklas had a talent for getting rid of people he hated, especially Malfoy. 

They're laughter was broken when they walked down the next corridor. There right in front of them was a corpse. Niklas bravely walked over. He gaped when he stared at it. He motioned them to come over. Harry his legs like jelly did so.

Niklas pointed down at the body, Harry groaned loudly, then fell to the floor with a thud, he had fainted. Niklas looked down at Harry. "go get help, Hermione come here" Ron ran off and Hermione crawled over slowly, not wanting to see. A bloody mess lay on the floor. It looked like a young Ravenclaw girl, Hermione was sure she'd seen her before. Only this body was hard to recognise as it had no head. Hermione looked at Niklas. Then down at the body, the head and been hacked off. Her eyes filled with tears, "Harry wouldn't faint at that would he?" she whispered looking at Niklas, 

"No, I don't think but maybe he'd faint at that" Niklas pointed to the wall. Hermione looked at it puzzled. "Its not in English"

"yes it is, don't be stupid" said Niklas looking annoyed at her. A lump formed in her throat.

"its squiggles on a wall in this persons blood" her eyes pointed to the headless bloody body on the floor.

"read it to me"

"ok" Niklas started to talk but all that escaped him was a few hissing noises like frying sausages.

"Oh my god its in Parsel tongue, Oh my god you're a parsel mouth oh my.."

"Hermione what's a parsel tongue?"

"Some one who can talk snake language, Harry's one and so is Voldemort, are you sure your not related to him?"

"Positive, my dad a wizard scientist made me a parselmouth accidentally, he was studying it, when it went wrong, were both one except to us its known as sepritoung" Hermione looked at him hard, his eyes were a deep watery blue and blended in well with his hair colour. " tell me what the writing says, don't read it"

"it says Mudbloods beware, I'm after you, and you too Potter, I'm after you too, and this time I will kill you"

Harry sat up in the hospital wing, he was alone, he could hear Madam Pomprey running around looking after her patients. He put on his glasses. Then tried to remember what had happened, he remembered the writing on the wall, in blood, "_mudbloods beware I'm after you, and you potter, I'm after you to, and this time I will kill you"_

Harry was sure it was a Voldemort message but Voldemort can't get into school. He rubbed his fore head, anyway, my scar didn't hurt. He pondered on this for a while.

Hermione sat in the library, it was where she could sit and think easily. " Niklas under the curse said he didn't kill Justin, but powerful wizards can fight the curse, could he be Voldemort in disguise, but he was to kind and had to much colour in him. He had looked just as shocked as Harry seeing the dead person." She thought. She stuffed her items into her bag and ran down to history of magic.

Ron sat alone in the common room. He had been alone ever since quiddich had started and since Niklas had joined, yes Niklas was great fun, its just it seemed Harry liked him more. 

May was starting to blossom, quiddich matches were beginning, and exams were coming soon.

Harry came in, Ron was surprised to see him. "hi Ron" said Harry "what's up?"

"I don't know" murmured Ron I just feel different. I think I'm ill Harry, in fact I'm off to bed now" Harry watched as Ron climbed the stairs to his dorm. Harry made his way to the library, he found Hermione studying for exams, which were in June and Niklas reading a book. "Hogwarts a history"

"Niklas, why are you reading that?"

"Hermione said I should, so I am, anyway its interesting stuff, this chamber of secrets sounds wicked" he smirked.

"its not" said Harry "trust me. I know" 

chapter 6: 

Niklas kept on reading, The stories of the four founders interested him, and the chamber of secrets made him fascinated. "but where was it" he thought. He closed the book and made his way to divination, where he would get yelled at yet again.

He was right Divination, with the slytherins. He got screamed at by everyone. The boy James kept irritating him, infact was convinced that Niklas was killing off the mudbloods, Draco had joined in, he had previously dumped Crabbe and Goyle for James, he had dark black hair, shaved very short into a crew cut and seem to have very dark brown eyes. His mouth was small and tight, but somehow he was rather handsome.

"Who ever would of thought that a Gryfindor was killing off mudbloods" spat James mocking Niklas hard, "just tell us why you nicked the arm"

"I did not kill them, not me ok" replied Niklas hot with frustration. Harry nodded in agreement,

"but you are Voldemort" hissed Draco "you hate mudbloods," hissed Draco again but this time to James.

"I have nothing to do with the man!! I only have the surname Voldemort, your just jealous aren't you?"

"no we are not you evil bit of filth" snapped James "we love our surnames" they laughed out loud, an evil chilling laugh.

Niklas sighed and got back on with his work.

The quiddich season began Harry's first match was against the Slytherins, which made a change as it was usually their last match. Outside the air was warm and tasty. Harry ran out to the quiddich pitch excited about the match ahead, to beat Draco, most of the school would watch.

Harry mounted his broom, but as soon as he had Madam Hooch motioned them to stay on the ground. Mcgonnagal came sprinting out, " everyone inside there's been another attack, Dean Mitchell is now unconscious in the hospital ward but thank god alive, this will be over soon," she looked horrified. "well come on then, move" she snapped. Harry followed a mob of panicking school children, into the great hall. Dumbledore stood up

"I will give it till next month, that's July, if our killer isn't done then hogwarts will close, teachers are to escort you to and from lessons, and please go around in groups" he left the podium the twinkle removed from his usually cheerful blue eyes.

Harry sat with Hermione in the library, "I think I understand this a little Hermione but it doesn't make sense."

"go on"

" well what's been taken, a head an arm, and we think a leg from 3 different muggle borns, so its obviously used for something, and also you don't suppose the chamber of secrets is open again do you, but the thing is, there's only two parsel mouths in the school, me and Niklas, so that would mean that….."

"he's not, I put the truth spell on him, he has nothing to do with the deaths except he found them"

"so he says, but the strongest wizards can defeat that curse"

"no Harry its not him, trust me" 

"well I ok, I just ….I in divination she claimed he was evil"

"Harry!" spluttered Hermione "stop being stupid, if he was after you, you would be dead by now, its May for Christ's sake!"

Harry nodded, "do you think this has anything to do with the chamber of secrets?"

"yes as I matter of fact, I do, but its not a basilisk killing the muggle borns so something else is happening"

"what though?"

"that Harry my dear friend, I do not know, sorry" she gathered up her books and made her way to charms.

Ron and Niklas sat in charms together, trying to turn a snail into a tea cup, it wasn't really proving successful. 

"Why is it I can never seem to do transfiguration?" groaned Ron, 

"its hard isn't it" agreed Niklas. 

Again like most lessons with the Slytherins, which this year seemed like all of them, Malfoy and his tag along James, came over to irritate Ron and especially Niklas.

"well, well, well, if it isn't the killer himself, why haven't you killed anyone else, given up because Dean didn't die when you hacked his leg off? What you taking next eh Volders his body parts?" slurred James, Malfoy sniggered.

"Look for goodness sake get it into your pathetic minds, I am not killing off muggle borns, why would I when a friend close to me is one?" argued Niklas. "you lot seem so fascinated, I'm Gryfindor, I don't waste my time killing people, its not something I thrive in doing"

"oh look who's back chatting us James" drawled Malfoy an evil glint in his stone cold eyes.

"come on" said James "lets just go think of evidence to prove he's the mudblood murderer."

They turned on there heels and walked over to their table.

"Gee niklas they really hate you don't they"

"yeah, I'm starting to get a little suspicious, it hurts, I'm a half blood, my mums a muggle, so why would I kill off muggle borns?"

"he who must not be named was a half blood though wasn't he" suggested Ron.

"yeah that's my problem, look Ron this place ain't safe at the mo, some things happening, and I have nothing to do with it, but I want to stop it, heck knows why the school hasn't been closed yet, but I tell you it will be soon, I just wish I could explain the arm, the head and the leg, its confusing isn't it" Niklas tapped the snail with edged of his wand, it finally turned into a Tea cup.

"Niklas, I'm gonna stand by you, I wanna work this out to, Harry will know, he knows a lot about you-know-who"

Niklas nodded, and leaned back into his chair.

Professor Mcgonnagal stood up at the front of the room. "Right, I will escort you to the common room, I will take Slytherin first, then come back for Gryfindor, please wait here and don't make much noise please." She motioned for the Slytherins to follow her, obediently they did, Niklas saw James and Draco glare at Ron and him before shuffling off and following Mcgonnagal to their common room in the dungeons. 

Sure enough Mcgonnagal came back for the Gryfindors. Harry followed her in silence. He reached the common room, and sunk into one of the cosy arm chairs.

Niklas and Ron joined him, Hermione went to go revise for her exams.

" well I think the killers stopped" smiled Ron, "four days till June" he looked at Niklas, 

"Can anyone explain why limbs had been hacked off muggle borns killing them in the process please?" asked Harry curious as everyone else.

"I'm worried about Hermione" breathed Ron, "she's a muggle born, they could be after her couldn't they?"

"who's they" exclaimed Niklas?"

"Oh the death eaters, its bound to be them, they're you-know-who's supporters Niklas in case you didn't know"

"well I know now Ron" Niklas squeezed the arms of the chair, "I bet you when the killers found out we'll kick ourselves for not noticing it earlier or shit ourselves cause we were that close to him" claimed Ron unable to shut up for some reason.

Harry sighed deeply, "usually we've cracked it by now, haven't we Ron?" Ron nodded with agreement "there's just been no clues"

Niklas looked at him confused " something bad happens every year then?" he asked.

"oh yes" smirked Ron " a weird stone, Harry the hero and then there was the chamber of secrets, Harry nearly died, like before, he who must not be named again, and then there was Black and confusion there, then there was this tournament, which killed a boy, who Harry knew quite well and now as though we'll never get any rest this happens, and I bet 50 galleons its got something to do with you know who" Ron sat back satisfied with his speech.

"you said chamber of secrets, that was Slytherins work wasn't it, his own little chamber for him and his heir or something like that, I found it interesting, but where is it?" talked Niklas

"well, its in the girls loo's"

"hey wait a mo" clicked Ron, "isn't that where the murders are happening?" he suggested.

"Ron we don't know, three have been attacked, but only two were by the bogs" replied Harry scratching his head. 

"I think I'll go to the library I want to get a book on Voldemort, see if there's something we don't know, something obvious is happening, its just too obvious to notice" Harry stood up, "I'm off to get my cloak, I'll see you guys later, ciao for now, I'll bring the books back, and don't tell Hermione where I've gone because she'll go mental, see ya" he disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory. Ron and Niklas never saw him leave, as he was under the famous cloak.

Chapter 7:

Harry sneaked out into the deserted corridor, he made his way up to the library. He froze as he heard footsteps, running footsteps, probably someone running from Filch. Convinced by this, he carried on walking, sliding past teachers wandering the corridors, it was just before dinner, so he didn't have long.

Harry turned the corner and gasped, a young first year was sprawled out on the floor, a small stiletto by her, blood everywhere and Harry nearly choked on his breath, Dobby. Harry pulled off the cloak and stared in disbelief.

"Master Harry Potter sir, I found this sir, It's a girl sir, I turned the corner Harry Potter sir, heard a thud and heard footsteps running, sir, please Master Harry Potter sir, get help, and sir, I found this, sir, I think the attacker dropped it while running sir," The house elf squeaked tears running down his cheek. Harry grabbed the bit of paper, and read it quickly:

__

An arm a leg,

A head a heart 

All from a mudblood for this dark art

One more is needed who shall it be?

The one who will swear the oath for me.

Then scribbled on the bottom, it read in messy writing:

__

No more mudbloods after this their gonna get wiped out, that's for sure

Tom

Harry blinked at it, then looked down at the girl, sure enough her chest had been hacked open and her heart ripped out. Harry groaned and his stomach churned. His eyes wondered to the small sharp stiletto. It glistened in the light catching it, and had big jade stones in the hilt. Then in gold written on the blade was the words "salazaar slytherin" Harry swallowed hard and looked back at the note. Was it signed by Tom or was it addressed to him? And who was this Tom?

He looked at Dobby, don't move I'm off to see Dumbledore and tell him whats happened, he'll want to talk to you Dobby." Harry bent down and picked up his invisibility cloak. He slipped it on and disappeared.

Harry stood outside the gargoyle, "er………um please this is urgent er beans er sweets" The gargoyle didn't move a tiny bit, " open you stupid thing!" Harry yelled at it, and to his surprise, Dumbledore appeared, 

"hello Harry you coming to dinner with me" Said Dumbledore looking down on the little Harry

" no sir, theres been a murder, I found it on the way to the library, Dobby, was there, you must speak to him" Harry choked out

"thank you Harry, go back to your common room now, I will sort this out from here" Dumbledore slid away, half calm half furious, Harry ran to his common room.

"Harry at last" Ron glowered, "hey, you ain't got a book?!"

"theres been another attack Ron, and I found this here read it," Harry gave Ron the bit of paper, Ron scanned over it, it face getting whiter, by each line he read.

He looked up at Harry, "it's a spell, a potion, its got to be Snape this time Harry! He's the potions master he's…………"

"its not Snape, Ron, look its says 'Tom' " Harry pointed out, "Its got to be a Slytherin, His dagger was there, it must be enchanted to cut off a leg and arm, let alone head."

Ron gulped, "who ever it is has got all the ingredients, so let me think, there will be one more death, in the next two weeks, that's if Hogwarts isn't closed down tonight." Harry sank back down into his chair disappointed by these words, "we'll give it a couple of days, then we'll have the answer, Hermione will help us," sad Harry looking at Ron, "just don't show her that paper," he pointed to the parchment clamped between Rons fingers. " I don't want to freak her out, we need her to think clearly" Harry stood up and made his way down to dinner.

Niklas sat in the common room with Harry and Ron. They were waiting for Hermione, they needed to talk to her, see if she could help them piece anything together. Niklas reached up and stroked his parrots head. She muttered a reply, which they all ignored.

"does this remind you of our 2nd year?" asked Harry curiously, "with the chamber of secrets and all that?"

"yeah……a little" replied Ron shaking at the thought

"Hermione told me about that, well she told me to read Hogwarts a history" Niklas added

"this place is dangerous isn't it Harry" muttered Ron in his ear "the chamber of secrets would have been declared open if it was, so that's out of the question, were there any other chambers under the school?" 

Harry thought about that "this school is massive, there's bound to be another chamber, but how would we get into to it, and if its not the chamber of secrets what is it?"

"ah look here comes Hermione" joked Ron relieved, Hermione had just crept through the portrait, and was making her way towards them. 

"Hermione we need your help, as you know there was another attack today, same place as usual, person had there heart ripped out" breathed Ron talking rather too fast "here look" he thrust the bloody bit of parchment into her hand, "also, you said you'd find out what 'non nihil optimum' means"

"I told you it means nothing but the best" she snapped, her eyes were carefully scanning the bit of crumpled parchment in her cold hands. She started to shake, "you…..you need to see Dumbledore" she stuttered in shock,

"Dumbledore isn't here, he's away at the ministry, has been for some time, look Hermione what we want to know is did slytherin have more than one chamber?" Harry asked moving over to her.

"yes he did, but according to what I've read, it has no monster, its his well office I guess, you have to be slytherin gifted to get in, apparently its tiny, its called slytherins lair, but no one knows where it is, well I guess some do, and its been opened a few times, but no deaths have happened so why do you ask" she looked at the boys strangely "oh no you don't think, no, wait, you're the only one in the school who can speak it, no its not possible its something else" she looked at them horrified, not wanting to know the truth. 

  



End file.
